


Our End Is Our Beginning

by AnnaCipactli12



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaCipactli12/pseuds/AnnaCipactli12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Martells have been planning for years to bring down their enemies, at the heart has been Oberyn whose secret plans are glimpsed at as he looks from beyond the grave with satisfaction at things he's set in motion with his death. Obi Wan looks from beyond the grave, looking just as pleased with the results in his own world. Both men have spent their lives carefully plotting, planning, using others to achieve their means because in the end, isn't that what matters? The ends not the means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our End Is Our Beginning

“Bury me softly in this womb.  
I kept this part of me from you.  
Send rains down and here I sit  
Holding rare flowers in a tomb … in bloom  
  
Down in a hole and I don’t know if I can be saved  
See my heart I decorate it like a grave

Well you don’t understand who they  
Thought I was supposed to be  
  
Look at me now I am a man  
Who won’t let himself be

Down in a hole, feeling so small  
Down in a hole, losing my soul  
  
I’d like to fly,  
But my wings have been so denied  
  
Down in a hole and they’ve put all the stones in their place  
I’ve eaten the sun so my tongue  
has been burned of the taste  
I have been guilty of kicking myself in the teeth  
I will speak no more of my feelings beneath  
  
Down in a hole, feeling so small  
Down in a hole, losing my soul

I’d like to fly  
But my wings have been so denied  
  
Bury me softly in this womb  
Oh I want to be inside of you  
I give this part of me for you  
Oh I want to be inside of you  
  
Sand rains down and here I sit  
Holding rare flowers (Oh I want to be inside)  
In a tomb … in bloom  
Oh I want to be inside …

Down in a hole, feeling so small  
Down in a hole, losing my soul  
Down in a hole, outta control  
I’d like to fly  
But my wings have been so denied”  
 **Alison in Chains –Down In A Hole**

Oberyn

_Nobody can understand my pain better than my family._

_They look down on my body and weep. I see no tears. I see tears of blood in a sea of vengeance followed by more destruction. I see no mercy, I see the shedding of innocent blood in my honor._

_If I could have the opportunity to kill the Mountain again, I would. My death is not in vain. I have killed the Mountain and left him to a fate worse than death. In death I have achieved what I always dreamed of: **Vengeance.**_

* * *

 

Obi Wan

_Justice_. Obi Wan thought. This is what he wanted. To die so the galaxy could move its primary savior to take the sword of justice against his father, the dark lord Darth Vader. He had once been Anakin Skywalker, his friend. But darkness consumed him. It had taken all of his humanity and transformed him into a monster unparalleled by any Sith or demon.

He had seized being his friend and turned into his enemy. _I didn’t leave him._ Obi Wan thought as he gazed down at his robe. _I tried to help him. Yes, aid him. But how many souls would’ve been saved if he just killed him?_

_In death I have become stronger._ He may not have killed Anakin but he dealt him the final blow, leaving him to burn in the lava rivers of Mustafar and giving himself to death. He had increased his powers and turned his friend into a merciless killing machine: a zombie.

_Justice_. He thought. For his slain comrades and the woman he loved. Justice for the Jedi and for the galaxy.

* * *

 

Oberyn

_Look at him now._ The Mountain was nothing more than a zombie. _A machine. Qyburn, their ally had helped him smuggle the wine to Tywin._ He had not died for anything. _A painful death was better than no death at all._ He had pulled his brother’s strings so he would send Qyburn in Jaime Lannister’s path when his company of sellswords under his instruction cut the golden cunt’s hand. He had neutralized the threat of the Kingslayer in one move, now all that was left was Cersei.

Her end was near. Just as her father and her son, her end was coming at the hands of her own brother. Oberyn had achieved more power in death than in life.

-o-

Both men stood beside their pupils. In a galaxy not so far away Obi Wan whispered in Luke’s ears to crush the Death star, let the fore guide him and fire. In another Oberyn whispered to his daughters to let their feelings guide them, “Vengeance” he said “for what they’ve done to us.” The words were different but the message was all the same. **_Vengeance. Justice._**

* * *

 

Ellaria

_I asked you if you loved me and you said yes. I asked you if you would fight that and you said no,_ “I am going to kill that” you said. _I begged you not to leave me alone in this world and you said never and kissed me. I still have the imprint of your lips on mine and your empty promises on my heart._

_Look at me now. You never understood true hardship as the ones I had to face in your absence. You left me and your children for your stupid male pride. What was your point in fighting the Mountain? What did you want to prove?_

You got your confession. You could have killed him but you talked, you wanted to boast before everyone of the great Oberyn Martell, you wanted to prove that Tywin Lannister was a murderer and an oathbraker. You got that, why more did you wanted?

Ellaria closed her eyes. “This is my paramour, Ellaria Sand.” He had presented her to the highest lords and magnates of King’s Landing. _You weren’t ashamed of me. You understood me as I understood you. Why Oberyn? Why did you have to do this? I thought you put Elia out of your mind._

For years she hated her. The single mention of her made her blood boil _._

_I cursed her every time you mentioned her. She was a corpse, I was a living girl, you swore love to me, not to her._

And yet he loved her more than her.

_I let you name Elia after her but you still thought of her. You paraded our daughter before the great Houses of your brother’s kingdom, boasting that one day you would make her  queen. What did you mean by that? Queen? Her? She was just a bastard, another Sand just like me._

She opened her eyes and caressed the spot where the Mountain had crushed his head. You did not need to help them anymore. _You had given them everything._

_Oberyn_. She squeezed her fists. _What more did you have to prove?_

* * *

 

Luke

Luke looked down at his hand. “Do not give in to your anger” Obi Wan had said. “The dark side makes you weaker.”

“It makes you stronger.” His father had said. He looked down at his father. “Finish him.” Darth Sidious said. One strike and he would end the miserable dark lord’s life, he would bring him to justice for all the crimes he did against the Jedi and the Republic.

_Isn’t this what you want?_ “He is more machine than man.” No. He dropped the lightsaber. He smiled smugly at the emperor. “You’ve failed. I am a Jedi like my father before me.” He said.

“Then die.” He released lighting from his fingers and struck Luke, he fell backwards and clutched all sides of his body, appealing his father for help. Do not let me die.

* * *

 

Anakin

_I have lived by the manipulation of others. The Force, the Jedi, Obi Wan , the Emperor. Not today._

Anakin grabbed the Emperor and threw him down the ventilator shaft.

* * *

 

They had saved the galaxy and destroyed the Empire. They had saved millions, they were hailed across the galaxy as saviors but for those who fought for the Empire, who had given their lives for the cause, it was a different story. With no life and nothing to do they lived the rest of their lives in shame.

In Westeros the rest of the people were in the same state, the people they fought for were dead, with no cause and nothing to stand for they went to their homes and prayed to their new gods, some sought employment in the newly formed royal army. The king had no reason to deny it to them, many of them were young and able bodied and their queen, a ruler in her own right allowed them to move to her kingdom to serve as her new bodyguards.

Obi Wan and Oberyn looked from beyond the stars, in the place between the spaces. They had achieved what they wanted.

They had dedicated their entire lives to these ideals, given their lives for it, studied and achieved all levels of Master and Maester and manipulated others to achieve their means but in the end they achieved it and wasn’t that all that mattered?

**_Vengeance. Justice._ **

 


End file.
